Wendy am Mittag
by YuryJulian
Summary: Stark Mary Sue angehaucht. Wendy Smith ist mittlerweile in der Talkshowbranche und hat eine interessante Woche vor sich: UEO special Woche
1. Chapter 1

_?Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht uns. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte bekommen wir kein Geld! _

_Info: Idee zu dieser sehr verqueren Story, die bitte nur jemand lesen soll, der für sinnloses Zeug etwas übrig hat, kam mitten in der Nacht als Yury bei einem OnlineSpiel ihre Gegenspieler ausknockte und die Challengerunde gewann. v So soll es doch sein!_

**Wendy am Mittag**

by YuryJulian & Samusa

Auf den Bildschirmen der Fernsehzuschauer war ein gut gelauntes Publikum zu sehen, das tosenden Applaus schenkte, nachdem der Eröffnungssong aus war. Die Kamera machte einen Schwenk direkt auf die Moderatorin Wendy Smith. Fröhlich lächelte sie und wartete bis es leiser wurde im Studio. "Vielen Dank. Herzlich Willkommen bei Wendy am Mittag. Heute starten wir in die erste Runde unserer UEO Woche, das heißt, wir haben jeden Tag einige Leute aus Crew der seaQuest zu Gast und unterhalten uns über ihre Probleme. Und da wir mit den wichtigsten Leuten natürlich gleich beginnen wollen, darf ich sie um einen herzlichen Applaus für Captain Oliver Hudson bitten!" Sie streckte den Arm aus zu der Wand, die nun zur Seite glitt und Captain Hudson, hinterlegt mit schöner Musik, trat zu der Couch.

Das Publikum war mäßig begeistert bis schlecht gelaunt und schien nicht wirklich Interesse an Hudson zu haben. Der Captain währenddessen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Oliver...ich darf Sie doch Oliver nennen?", begann Wendy.

"Captain Hudson wäre wohl angemessener." sagte Hudson grummelig.

"Äh, schon gut. Okay, Captain Hudson, erzählen Sie doch mir und meinem Publikum etwas über sich."

"Da gibt es nichts groß zu erzählen. Sie wissen bereits wer ich bin und in welcher Position ich mich befinde." brummelte er vor sich hin. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich hier eigentlich soll."

Wendy überspielte dies mit einem höflichen Lächeln. "Nun, nicht jeder weiß wer Sie sind", begann sie und traf damit genau die Achillesverse des Captains.

"Ganz genau und wissen Sie auch warum? Weil Bridger mir immer dazwischen funkt! Der Kerl ist die Pest in Person. Er kann es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr der Captain ist sondern in Rente. Ständig kommt der an und meint uns unsere Missionen durchkreuzen zu müssen. Sei es um meinen wissenschaftlichen Offizier zu ärgern oder mir die halbe Crew für windige Sektion 7 Geschäfte zu entführen. Was bitte soll denn das? Bisher hat es nie Zwischenfälle mit Sektion 7 gegeben, wo ich meine Leute her geben musste, aber seit Bridger nicht mehr auf der seaQuest ist, kommt das immer und immer wieder vor." Hudson ging in seinem Gemecker regelt recht auf. Die Kamera schwenkte über das Publikum, das mehr als gelangweilt da saß und blieb auf einem jungen Mann hängen, der ein Hudson Fähnchen schwing.

"Ich verstehe, also das ist Ihr Problem. Was meinen Sie, wie kommt diese Eifersucht Captain Bridger gegenüber zustande?" fragte Wendy interessiert und hielt ihre Notizenkärtchen gespannt in der Hand.

"Eifersucht?" Hudson war aufgestanden. "Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig. Bin ich denn der einzige vernünftige Mensch, der erkennt, was für ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse dieser Bridger ist?"

"Hmmm..." macht Wendy und marschierte ein wenig durch das Publikum, das noch immer nicht ganz augewacht schien. "Also ich habe den Eindruck, dass Bridger eigentlich bei allen äußerst beliebt ist." Das Publikum blickte hoch und nickte sich untereinander zu. Diese Talktante hatte recht.

"Genau das ist das Problem!" sagte Hudson und setzte sich.

"Sie meinen seine Beliebtheit? Woran glauben Sie denn liegt das?" Interessiert sah Wendy nun auf ihren Gast.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Der Mann heuchelt jedem vor der beste Freund zu sein. Aber wissen sie, ich habe ihn schon gekannt, da wusste keiner wer dieser Bridger eigentlich ist. So ganz fein und nett wie der immer tut ist er nicht. Man kann kein U-Boot mit Freundschaft führen und schon gar nicht diese Crew."

Aus dem Publikum wurden Buh-Rufe laut. Anscheinend waren da einige anderer Meinung. Wendy schaffte es durch ihre Geschicklichkeit die aufgebrachten Gemüter zu beruhigen. "Wie meinen Sie das? Können Sie unseren Gästen erklären, wie sich dies äußert? Ist Ihre Crew stark an einer Meuterei interessiert?"

"Das würde ich noch nicht einmal ausschließen. Ich habe Wochen gebraucht bis ich ein wenig Respekt von denen bekam. Kein anderer Captain war jemals vor das Problem gestellt, dass seine Autorität in Frage gestellt wurde. Das müssen Sie sich mal vorstellen." Hudson schlug die Beine übereinander. "Ich kam zu diesem Maisfeld, die Geschichte müsste Ihnen bekannt sein, um mein Boot zu holen. Das erste was ich zu hören bekam, waren Zweifel daran, ob ich Befehle geben dürfte. Entschuldigen Sie, normalerweise werden Offiziere ihres Dienstes suspendiert durch solche Verhaltensweisen."

"Richtig so, Oliver!" rief der kleine Fan mit dem Fähnchen und im nächsten Moment flogen Papierknüllchen in seine Richtung.

"Hey hey hey!" versuchte Wendy ihr Publikum zu beruhigen. "Hier wird nicht mit Sachen geworfen." Sie ging zu dem Hudsonfan und hielt ihm das Mikro unter die Nase. "Du möchtest etwas sagen?"

Der Fan nickte. "Ja." und stand auf. "Ich möchte erst einmal zu den ganzen anderen hier sagen, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt. Hudson ist ein toller Captain und er hat vollkommen recht, wenn er sagt, dass man ein U-Boot nicht mit Freundschaft führen kann. Am besten immer noch schön bitte sagen, bevor gefeuert wird."

Ein anderer Gast im Publikum erhob sich und Wendy eilte gleich auf ihn zu. "Ja, möchtest du auch was zum Thema beisteuern?"

"Ja, ich will den BEIDEN Blödmännern mal sagen, dass sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben. Ihr Problem ist ..." Er zeigte auf Hudson. "...dass sie zu sehr ans Militärische denken und auch nur danach handeln. Sie glauben mit dem Finger am Abzug könnte man ein Boot gut führen? Da lach ich doch!"

"Pass nur auf kleiner, dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Keiner hier hat auch nur eine Ahnung wie das wirkliche Militärleben aussieht." sagte Hudson erstaunlich ruhig. "Wir befinden uns im Krieg und im Krieg gibt es keine Freunde! Nur auf sich selbst kann man vertrauen. Nehmen Sie doch mal diesen Wolenczak. Der Kerl ist mit einem Delphin befreundet." Hudson tippte sich an die Stirn. "Der wollte noch nicht einmal den Rang eines Ensign haben, weil sein über alles geliebter Delphin bereits diesen inne hat. Was sind das denn für Moden, wo wir Meeresviechern militärische Ränge geben? Als nächstes kommt der noch an und sagt mir, sie hätten geheiratet!"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" riefen einige entrüstete Fans.

"Lucas ist tausendmal besser als sie es sind!" riefen noch ein paar andere Lucasfans dazwischen!"

Wendy hatte alle Mühe die Leute ruhig zu halten.

"Ha!" machte Hudson. "Das beweist doch nur, dass ihr hier alle keine Ahnung habt. Ihr könnt mir erzählen was ihr wollt. Die Navy geht den Bach runter, wenn das weiter so geht. Aber wahrscheinlich stört das keinen, weil alle ja Freunde sind." der Captain lachte verächtlich.

"Sie reden gequirlten Mist!" rief ein Mädchen aus dem Publikum.

"Hör mal zu Kleine, ich war schon Kommandant eines Schiffes, da hast du noch in die Windeln geschifft!" Er verschränkte die Arme. "Kaum laufen können aber schon große Reden schwingen. Ich bin direkt an der Front und kenne mich aus. Ihr seid doch nichts weiter als Träumer. Wolenczak ist ein Träumer und der größte Träumer von allen ist Brigder. Der träumt davon mein Boot haben zu können, aber da hat er sich geschnitten!"

Langsam wurde auch Wendy die Situation unangenehm. "Sie wissen also genauestens über die Träume von Captain Bridger bescheid?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Der hat gesehen, dass ich es von der UEO einfach so bekommen habe und musste notgedrungen das Weite suchen, aber das passt ihm nicht." Er legte die Stirn in Falten. "Statt dessen versucht er nun auf andere Weise die seaQuest zurück zu bekommen. Er kann es versuchen bis er schwarz wird. Der bekommt mein Boot nie!"

"Nun, wieso fragen wir ihn das nicht selbst? Hier ist Captain Nathan Bridger." Erneut zeigte sie auf die Wand. Im Hintergrund lief ein Heldensong und Bridger betrat in lässiger Strandmontur das Studio. Lächelnd winkte er dem Publikum, dass Standing Ovations schenkte und sich gar nicht mehr einbekam vor Jubelrufen.

Hudson rollte mit den Augen und gerade als Bridger ihm die Hand reichen wollte, platzte es aus ihm raus: "Sie haben diese Leute doch alle bestochen, dass die hier so durchdrehen. Das ist doch nicht normal."

Bridger hob die Arme verteidigend in die Höhe. "Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Oliver ganz ruhig. Wohl etwas Lampenfieber, was?" Das Publikum lachte, was Hudson nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.

"Hallo Nathan, ich darf sie doch Nathan nennen?", fragte Wendy und lächelte.

"Och, sicher. Bin ja nicht im Dienst oder so." antwortete der Captain, während Hudson mit den Augen rollte. Dieser Typ machte es schon wieder und schleimte sich bei den Leuten ein.

Wendy lächelte ihn an. "Nun Nathan, Sie haben sicherlich von hinten die Anschuldigungen Ihres Nachfolgers mitbekommen. Möchten Sie eine Stellung dazu abgeben?"

"Natürlich." Bridger drehte sich zu Oliver. "Du bist viel zu verkrampft, wenn du so weiter machst kannst du dich auf die nächsten Nierensteine freuen."

Hudson hapste nach Luft. "Solch eine Frechheit!"

"Überhaupt nicht!" fiel ein Fan ein. "Er macht sich sogar Sorgen um Sie und Ihre Gesundheit, merken Sie das denn nicht? Ein bisschen Nettigkeit kann durchaus nicht schaden." Wendy war mit dem Mikrophon schnell an die Seite des Zuschauers geeilt, damit man ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte.

"Das ist doch alles nur Show, merkt ihr das denn nicht? Der Typ hier ist ein totaler Gurufreak, der jeden um den kleinen Finger gewickelt bekommt, den er nur ansieht!"

"Aber, aber Oliver, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht. Hast du deine Pillen heute morgen genommen? Ich hörte von Dr. Perry, du müsstest wegen deines Blutdruckes immer etwas nehmen." Bridger legte ihm beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter.

"Finger weg! Schleimer!" Hudson stand auf und setzte sich an das andere Ende der Couch. Ganz weit weg von Bridger also.

"Und nur für's Protokol, ich nehme keine Pillen! Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit!" Hudson wandte sich den Kameras zu. "Da, ich hoffe das hat jetzt jeder mitbekommen. Er hat versucht mich bei anderen schlecht zu machen und hängt mir so etwas wie Bluthochdruck an! Glauben Sie so kriegen Sie mein Boot, Nathan?" Den Namen des anderen Captains hatte er mit so wenig Respekt wie möglich ausgesprochen.

"Oliver..." Bridger seufzte. "Ich habe nicht vor irgendwem auch nur irgendwie sein Boot wegzunehmen. Ich bin nicht länger der Captain der seaQuest, ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Dennoch pflege ich gerne einen gewissen Kontakt zu einigen Crewmitgliedern. Das ist doch kein Verbrechen."

"Wir lieben Sie!" rief jemand im Publikum.

Bridger wurde leicht rot.

"So ein Unsinn!" fauchte Hudson.

"Gar kein Unsinn, ich hab den wirklich gern." schmollte der Publikumsfan und hatte keine Sekunde später das Mikro von Wendy unter der Nase.

"Erzählen Sie uns doch, warum Sie Captain Bridger lieben."

Der Fan wurde nun selbst leicht rötlich. "Naja, wir haben das ja eigentlich schon durch. Er ist der bessere Captain. Seine ganze Art. Er kommt als Freund und nicht als ... äh ... Diktator."

Hudson sprang mal wieder von seinem Stuhl auf. "Ich muss schon sehr bitten. Wie kannst du kleiner Pimpf es wagen mich mit Bourne zu vergleichen? Der ist der Oberschurke schlechthin!"

"Bitte setzten Sie sich wieder." bat Wendy. "Die Sendung mit den Schurken findet doch erst am Donnerstag statt."

"Ach so, na gut." meinte Hudson und setzte sich. Langsam war ihm das hier zu blöd. Wieso verstand ihn nie einer. Na gut, dieser Typ mit dem Fähnchen war auf seiner Seite, aber irgendwie schien dieser die Ausnahme zu bilden. "Ich kann mir das einfach nicht erklären. Zum Militär gehört nun mal Stärke, Entschlossenheit und Durchsetzungsvermögen, da..."

"Und ein Bierbauch!" wieder einFan der sich traute den Captain zu beleidigen.

"Na na..." meinte nun auch Bridger ermahnend. Der aufmüpfige Fan setzte sich wieder.

Das war Hudson nun endgültig zu viel. "Jetzt reicht's, jetzt auch noch von dem verteidigt zu werden halte ich nicht aus. Was ist das für eine miese Show?"

"Es ist eine Talkshow." sagte Wendy energisch. "Sinn und Zweck ist es sich mit Leuten auszusprechen, die man sonst nicht mit den Hintern ansehen würde und nun hören Sie auf hier die Oberzicke zu spielen und bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, bis wir die Stellungnahmen hier durch haben. Von Ihnen kommt außer Genörgel nichts anderes mehr." Sie hatte endgültig die Faxen dicke, das sah man der sonst so charmanten und smarten Moderatorin an.

Hudson blickte sie einen Moment aus glasigen Augen an, dann stand er auf und spazierte zu der tollen Tür, die sonst die Leute ins Studio ließ.

"Oliver?", fragte Bridger verwundert. Auch die Zuschauer blickten erstaunt.

"Äh... wo wollen Sie hin?" Wendy fand das gar nicht lustig.

"Das sieht man doch, ich verlasse diese Sendung. Das ist nur Zeitverschwendung. Ich habe ein Boot zu führen. Außerdem läuft da draußen ein verrückter Diktator herum, Sie erinnern sich doch sicherlich." Hudson drückte und schubste an der Türwand herum, aber leider ging die nur durch Technik auf und das hieß, jemand in seinem kleinen Regieraum müsste auf einen Knopf drücken.

Mehr als nur einmal rüttelte Hudson an dem Knauf der Tür. Was war das für ein verflixtes Mistding? Anstatt sich vielleicht zu erkundigen schüttelte und rüttelte Oliver Hudson einfach weiter, irgendwann musste diese Tür doch nachgeben, dafür waren diese Teile schließlich gemacht - Leute gingen hindurch.

"Äh, Oliver...", meinte Bridger noch recht verständnisvoll, doch Hudson hatte jetzt keine Nerven für diesen Besserwisser.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!" keifte er und drehte sich kurz um, nur um sich dann einmal mit viel Schwung gegen die Tür zu schmeißen. Mit wenig Effekt. Dieser Talkshowtüren waren robuster als sie aussahen, dass hatte Captain Hudson nun schmerzvoll feststellen müssen. Sich die Schulter reibend rüttelte er noch einmal, um dann keuchend inne zu halten.

Wie als wäre nichts gewesen, stapfte er zur Couch zurück und setzte sich wieder hin. Alles im Studio war ruhig und beobachtete ihn. "Was ist?" fauchte er auf einmal, als weiter Ruhe herrschte. "Habt ihr nichts zu talken?" Er schlug die Beine übereinander und guckte mit Absicht in eine andere Richtung.

Bridger erkannte, dass einige Leute im Publikum kurz vor einem Lachanfall standen und sich schon fast nicht mehr halten konnte, also entschloss er sich dazu seine Position ein wenig zu nutzen und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie sich ein wenig zurück nehmen sollten.

Das klappte dann auch soweit, allerdigns hatte er die Moderatorin nicht einbezogen, die nun lauthals loslachte und sich die Tränen aus den Augen rieb.

"Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?" Hudson kam sich gerade tierisch verarscht vor. "Ach, wenn man nicht alles selber macht." grummelte er, stand auf, ging zu Wendy und nahm ihr ihre kleinen Kärtchen ab. "So, was steht denn hier?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Sie haben meinen Commander eingeladen?" Überrascht sah er zu Wendy. "Der hat doch auf der seaQuest zu sein."

"Nein, nein, wir haben ihn auch eingeladen." Wendy hatte sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle und nahm die Kärtchen wieder an sich. "Einen herzlichen Applaus für Commander Jonathan Ford."

Im Studio tönte die Musik von Tom Jones durch die Lautsprecher und ließen den Commander mit SexBomb durch die seltsame Tür kommen.

"Commander!" Hudson stürmte gleich auf seinen ersten Offizier zu. "Was fällt Ihnen ein Ihren Posten auf der Brücke zu verlassen? Ich habe Ihnen doch ausdrückliche Befehle erteilt."

Ford musste tief Luft holen. Er hatte schon geahnt dass es hier zu Diskussionen kommen würde. "Captain, ich schlage vor wir setzen uns erst einmal und bereden das in Ruhe."

Grummelig, aber in Gedanken dabei, dass hier ja die Kameras am Laufen war, setzte sich der Captain zusammen mit seinem Commander. Dieser grüßte seinen ehemaligen Captain sogleich freundlich, was Hudons Laune ins unermeßlich...bodenlose sinken ließ. Sein Commander war einer der schlimmsten Sorte.

"Also Jonathan, ich darf Sie doch Jonathan nennen?", fragte Wendy, doch irgendwie hörte Ford ihr gar nicht zu. "Hallo, wo sehen Sie denn hin?" Sie folgte dem Blick, welcher direkt zu Lonnie führte, die im Publikum saß.

Die Kamera schwenkte mit und zeigte die junge Offizierin.

"Sie auch hier?" fauchte auf einmal Hudson, der im nächsten Moment bei ihr war. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Ihnen allen frei gegeben zu haben."

"Haben Sie ja auch nicht, aber wir haben mit dem Generalsekretär gesprochen und der meinte Brody könnte ruhig vorübergehend das Kommando übernehmen." sagte Commander Ford und zwinkterte seiner Lonnie zu.

"Ach... der hat das erlaubt? Und warum sagt mir keiner Bescheid? Spaziert hier als nächstes noch wer von der Crew rein? Vielleicht noch Wolenczak, damit sie ihren Spaß haben und wir uns gleich hier an Ort und Stelle die Köpfe einschlagen können? Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren, der hat heute morgen von mir eine schöne Arbeit bekommen, die er gefälligst beenden soll. Taucht der jetzt hier auf, dann gibt es Disziplinarverfahren." Nun war es an Hudson in der Papierkügelchendusche zu landen.

Wendy schaute kurz auf ihre Kärtchen. "Nein, keine Sorge, der ist erst in einer der nächsten Shows dieser Woche. Also ganz ruhig, nicht dass Ihr Blutdruck..." Hudson blickte die Moderatorin finster an.

"So, also Commander..." Wendy ignorierte den Captain erst einmal. Der konnte einem ja Angst machen. "Erzählen Sie doch mal, ohne daran zu denken, dass Sie mit jemandem hier aus dem Publikum noch ein Date haben.." Jetzt hatte sie Fords Aufmerksamkeit... "Was denken Sie über Hudson und wie stehen Sie zu Captain Bridger?"

"Sie machen es mir nicht besonders leicht." sagte er und lächelte sein PerlWeiß Lächeln. "Nun, Captain Hudson ist mein Vorgesetzter ein fähiger Captain. Streng aber durchaus fähig. Bisher hat er niemanden von uns zurück gelassen und er kümmert sich sehr wohl um das Leben seiner Crew." sagte er.

Die Zuschauer konnten nicht glauben was sie hörten. "BUUUUUUUHHHH" riefen sie.

"Der hat Sie bestochen! Ihr Date mit Henderson zahlt der Captain, geben Sie es zu." rief ein Fan.

"Aufhören, der hat gar nichts gemacht!" verteidigte der einsame Hudsonfan sein Idol.

Selbst Hudson war überrascht. Er hatte seinen Commander schon auf der gegnerischen Seite gesehen und nun bewies Ford doch eine gewisse Loyalität. Er hatte doch gewusst, auf den konnte er sich verlassen.

"Nein, ich meine es durchaus ernst." bezeugte der Commander noch einmal. Daraufhin wusste der misstrauische Fans nichts zu sagen. Wenn Ford so überzeugt war. Hudson grinste.

"Okay, und wie steht es mit Captain Bridger?" fragte Wendy.

Hudson hörte auf zu grinsen.

"Nun, ich schätze Bridger sehr. Er ist ebenfalls ein sehr fähiger Captain, aber auf eine andere Art. Er..also, man könnte fast sagen, ich bewundere ihn. Seine Methoden mögen nicht immer dem geraden Weg des Militärs entsprechen, doch brachten sie uns immer sicher ans Ziel."

"Sie bewundern Captain Bridger?", fragte Wendy noch einmal nach. "Können Sie uns das genauer erläutern?"

"Nun, ich habe in der Zeit, in der ich unter Captain Bridger diente eine Menge lernen können und auch die wissenschaftliche Seite an unserer Arbeit zu schätzen gelernt. Das war äußerst wichtig für uns, schließlich waren wir kein Militär mehr. Darüber hinaus habe ich einen Freund gewonnen, mit dem der Dienst einfach mehr Spaß machte." Ford sah betreten zu Boden.

Bridger klopfte seinem ehemaligen ersten Offizier auf die Schulter. "Die Zeiten sind unterschiedlich und entsprechend auch unser Handeln. Oliver ist demnach jetzt einfach der bessere Mann. Ich würde es auf die Dauer mit dem ganzen Krieg nicht aushalten. Das bringt nur ungemütliche Erinnerungen zurück."

"Da hören Sie es! So schlimm bin ich gar nicht!" Hudson sah sich endlich bestätigt und stapfte mit stolz geschwellter Brust durch das Studio. Augenrollend sahen eine Zuschauer sich das an.

"Oliver, das hat doch keiner behauptet." Bridger wollte den Captain in dieser ruhigen Verfassung halten, doch kam ihm ein Mädel aus dem Publikum dazwischen.

"Doch, wir alle haben das!" rief ein Mädel aus der ersten Reihe.

Böse funkelte Hudson in die Richtung des Publikums. Wendy sah gehetzt auf ihre Uhr. "Oh ich höre gerade aus der Regie, dass unsere Sendezeit rum ist. Ich bedanke mich dann an dieser Stelle bei unseren Gästen und freue mich, wenn Sie morgen wieder alle einschalten zu unserer UEO special Woche. Dieses mal geht es um die Lieblinge aus der Crew." Sie sah auf eine weitere ihrer Kärtchen. "Unter anderem wieder mit dabei Captain Bridger." Johlender Applaus im Publikum und ein herum tobender Hudson, dessen Mikro jedoch schon ausgeschaltet worden war. "Benjamin Krieg, Darwin, Lucas Wolenczak und noch einige mehr." Sie sah strahlend in die Kamera. "Einen schönen Tag und Tschüß!" Wendy winkte und das Bild aus dem Studio wurde zu den Endcredits.


	2. Lieblinge am Dienstag

Dienstag (Part I)

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf das Publikum herab und auch die Moderatorin versuchte sich mit ihren Notiz-Kärtchen ein wenig Luft zuzufächeln. Das Ambiente hier an so einem Strand war natürlich unübertrefflich, allerdings war heute einer dieser heißen Tage, an denen ein Kühlschrank dein bester Freund sein konnte.

Die Kameraleute und Kabelträger stolperten durch den Sand und gaben Wendy das Zeichen, dass es gleich los gehen würde. Die Moderatorin fuhr sich noch einmal kurz durchs Haar und machte sich bereit.

Die Fernsehbildschirme der Leute zu Hause zeigte natürlich noch nicht, was sie gleich erwarten würde, statt dessen flackerte ein Opening über die Röhre. Unterlegt wurde das hübsche Video noch mit einer fröhlichen Wendy und einer Musik, die gute Laune vermitteln sollte. Dann zeigte sich die traumhafte Aussicht des Strandes von Pearl Harbour.

"Willkommen zu Wendy am Mittag an diesem wundervollen Dienstag. Wie Sie sehen scheint die Sonne und der Himmel strahlt blau auf uns herab. Wie geschaffen für eine Sendung wie die heutige. Dort hinten sehen Sie die seaQuest um die sich unsere ganze Talk-Woche dreht." Die Kamera machte einen Schwenk zu der seaQuest, die weiter hinten im Dock lag und dann war Wendys Profil wieder da. "Heute geht es um die beliebtesten Crewmitglieder. Wie Sie hinter mir sehen können werden da einige ganz bestimmte Personen erwartet." Gerade als sie das sagte, mussten Sanitäter ein Mädchen auf einer Bahre wegtragen, dessen Kreislauf schon viel zu früh den Geist aufgegeben hatte.

Selbst für den Zuschauer zu Hause am Bildschirm wurde deutlich, dass dort am Strand eine ganz besondere Stimmung herrschte. Das Publikum schien jeden Moment von seine Plätzen aufzuspringen, um sich auf etwas zu stürzen wollen, nur dass dieses Etwas oder besser jemand noch nicht da war.

"Ich schlage vor wir kommen gleich zu meinem ersten Gast dieser Sendung. Ich muss wohl nicht mehr allzu viel erklären, er sollte bei jedem hier bestens bekannt sein." Einige Mädels im Publikum fingen an zu kreischen und wurden offensichtlich unruhiger, wenn man es denn noch so harmlos ausdrücken wollte.

"Also, heißen wir ihn willkommen, hier ist..." Noch bevor Wendy den Namen ihres Gastes aussprechen konnte, ging das Gekreische des Publikums erst richtig los und niemand konnte die Moderatorin mehr verstehen. Aus einem kleinen aufgebauten Zelt kam ein breit grinsender Benjamin Krieg hervor und eilte auf Wendy zu.

Allzu früh erstarb sein Grinsen allerdings wieder, denn er wurde aus heiterem Himmel mit einer geballten Ladung von Buhrufen begrüßt.

Ben verzog angewidert das Gesicht und trat zu Wendy. Tuschelnd unterhielt er sich mit ihr, da das Publikum ja kein Interesse an ihm zu haben schien. Anscheinend war Wendy von der Idee angetan und sie nickte ihm Schulterzuckend zu. Der Versorgungsoffizier verschwand wieder im Zelt. Das Publikum ging dazu über in Sprechchöre auszubrechen. "Wir wollen Lucas sehen, wir wollen Lucas sehen, wir wollen Lucas sehen!"

Wendy fuhr sich derweil durch das Haar und versuchte die Hitze nicht zu sehr an ihren hübschen Teint kommen zu lassen. Es war mehr als eine gute Idee gewesen sich gleich einen Badeanzug anzuziehen und ein hübsches Tuch um die Hüften zu binden.

Dann kam Ben wieder und alles war auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill. Die Leute konnten nicht glauben was sie da sehen. Sich in seiner Idee bestätigt stolzierte der gute Ben auf die gemütlichen Strandstühle zu und setzte sich. "Ich wusste doch das funktioniert." grinste er siegessicher. Benjamin Krieg hatte sich kurzerhand in die Sachen von Lucas Wolenczak geworfen und war so wieder vor die Kamera getreten.

Was hat Ben mit meinem Lucas gemacht? Das dachte sich wohl gerade die Mehrzahl der Mädels im Publikum. "Zieh die Sachen aus, du bist nicht annähernd so süß wie Lucas!" rief jemand.

"Richtig, ich bin nicht süß, wenn schon, dann bin ich verdammt gutaussehend oder auch attraktiv, wenn ihr so wollt." erklärte Ben feierlich.

"Ben...ich darf Sie doch Ben nennen?", fragte Wendy.

"Aber sicher..." Ben versuchte charmant rüber zu kommen und nebenher flirtete er mit der Moderatorin auch kräftig mit der Kamera.

"Gut, also...was glauben Sie, wie kommen Sie dazu, einer der beliebtesten Crewmitglieder zu sein? Was qualifiziert Sie zum Sympathieträger?"

"Das ist nicht schwierig." sagte Ben strahlend. "Ich bin einfach eine beliebte Persönlichkeit. Mein Charakter kommt an. Das wäre doch furchtbar wenn jemand wie ich nicht der beliebteste wäre. Unser kleines Genie mal nicht mitgezählt. Warten Sie ab in zehn Jahren will keiner mehr was von dem wissen." Ben winkte abschätzig mit der Hand.

Die ganzen weiblichen Fans im Publikum sahen das gar nicht gerne und es kam sogar soweit, dass ein blondes Mädchen es durch die Reihen der großen Sicherheitsleute schaffte und zu Ben hervor stürmte. "Wie kannst du ungehobelter Typ nur so schlimm von meinem zukünftigen reden?" Ihre feuerrot lackierten Fingernägel waren schon Augen-auskratz-bereit.

"Zukünftigen?" Ben bekam einen unterdrückten Lachanfall. "Weiß er denn schon davon?"

"Natürlich weiß er das!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und begann mit ihrem Fuß, der in edlen Channel schlappen steckte, auf den Sand zu tippeln.

"DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" brüllte eine ganz bestimmte Stimme und auf einmal war alles ruhig am Strand. Lediglich das Plätschern der Wellen war zu hören und vorn auf der provisorischen Studiofläche stapfte ein Teenager herbei. Ihm war anzusehen, wie sauer er war.

Es dauerte keine Zehntelsekunde, bis das Publikum mit seinem Hauptanteil weiblicher Personen anfing erneut durchzudrehen. Dieses Mal allerdings berechtigt. "Luuuuucas! Lucas!" waren vereinzelte Schreie zu hören. Das Blondchen, auf welches Lucas zugestürmt war lächelte das Computergenie nur an und schien sich nicht an der Motzparade zu stören, die da gerade auf sie herabprasselte. Ihr Lucas war ja so süß, wenn er sich aufregte.

"Was erzählst du da für einen Schwachsinn. Ich bin mit niemandem verlobt oder so etwas in der Art!" Lucas war geladen und das nicht zu wenig.

Wendy musste ihre Show mal wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen, so ging das ja nun nicht. "Bitte, beruhigt euch alle einmal. Wir sind hier in einer Talkshow dazu da Probleme zu lösen. Hinsetzen."

Grummelig plumpste Lucas auf einen Stuhl neben Ben, worauf sich die Blondine direkt bei dem Teenager auf den Schoß setzte. Pures Entsetzen brach im Publikum aus, nur ein Mädel sprang leicht angesäuert auf und machte deutlich, dass es hier auch einmal zu Wort kommen wollte.

Wendy grub sich durchs Publikum und kam schließlich bei dem Mädchen an. "Wie heißt du?" fragte sie.

"Cleo."

Vorn rollte jemand mit den Augen und schubste das Blondchen von seinem Schoß. "Was hast du denn, Liebling?", sagte das Mädel unschuldig.

Cleo und Wendy warfen genervte Blicke auf das Geschehen.

"Hallo? Könntet ihr beiden da vorn etwas Ruhe geben?" Wendy drehte sich zu den weiblichen Fans, das zum Großteil sogar in Tränen ausgebrochen war, sofern nicht die Blaßheitskrankheit ausgebrochen oder einfach nur der Kreislauft versagt hatte. "Und ihr solltet auch ruhig sein. So versteht man doch nichts!"

"Ich will die Tante da aber nicht auf meinem Schoß haben!" zickte Lucas rum. "Ich bin mit nichts und niemanden verlobt und schon gar nicht mit Sandy McGorrec!"

Sandy setzte einen Schmollmund auf.

"Bei dir würde mich aber gar nichts wundern. Rufst nicht an, schreibst nicht, nicht einmal eine E-mail hast du noch für mich übrig." Cleo hatte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen geformt und kramte in ihrer Hosentasche, um eine kleine Disk aus dieser hervor zu holen. "Und deinen blöden Song kannst du dir auch sonst wo hin stecken." Das gute Stück landete auf dem Boden. "Scheißkerl!"

Einen Raunen ging durch die Menge. Das war ja noch schlimmer als sich so an Lucas heranzuschmeißen. Hatte sie Scheißkerl gesagt? Skandal!

Während das Publikum wieder unruhiger wurde, fing Ben auf seinem Stuhl sich furchtbar an zu langweilen und fragte sich wo denn die Aufmerksamtkeit für ihn abgeblieben war. Da stahl ihm dieser Grünschnabel die Show. Dabei hatte Ben doch extra der ein oder anderen Dame versichert, als großer Held heute im Fernsehen zu sein.

"Hey, moment mal, du weißt ich bin vielbeschäftigt." verteidigte sich Lucas.

"Ach, das stimmt doch gar nicht!" fauchte Cleo. "Ich seh doch wie beschäftigt du bist. Wievielen Mädchen hast du denn noch die Ehe versprochen? Mir hast du gesagt, du würdest mich mögen und wolltest mir helfen mich wieder langsam einzufinden in der Welt außerhalb des Munitionsdepots, aber gemacht hast du gar nichts!"

Tuschelnd unterhielten sich die Fans, nun stand eine andere dunkelhaarige junge Dame auf. Wendy verabschiedete sich entschuldigend von Cleo und huschte zu der anderen. "Du bist?"

"Julianna ist mein Name, oder besser Red Menace, unter den Namen haben Lucas und ich uns kennen gelernt."

"Ihr kennt euch?" Wendy war erstaunt. Hier saßen also nicht nur Fans, sondern auch Freundinnen. "Auch eine Ex-freundin, der er die Ehe versprochen hat? Ist Lucas wirklich so ein schlimmer Herzensbrecher?"

"Äh, nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung wer das Modepüppchen ist, aber ich glaub der Cleo dort hinten mehr als der da vorn. Im übrigen hält Lucas sehr wohl Kontakt, man muss ihn nur auch einmal nerven. Wenn man darauf warten, dass er sich meldet, kommt nichts. Es gehört zum nehmen auch ein geben und im Fall von Lucas heißt das, man muss erst einmal anrufen und sagen, hallo hier bin ich und du wolltest doch das und das. Wäre ich sonst noch mit ihm zusammen?" Jemand kippte Julianna von hinten seinen Milchshake in die Haare.

Während Julianna sich geschockt umsah, um der Zicke in die Augen zu sehen, der sie diese Dusche zu verdanken hatte, wandte sich Lucas genervt an Ben. "Hey Ben, möchtest du das Blondchen hier vielleicht haben? Ich könnte sie dir gerne schenken..."

"Ach nee...Jungchen. Danke, ich kann mir selber ein paar nette Mädels angeln. Du kannst deinen Kindergarten behalten." erwiderte Ben, ohne den Blick von der Kamera zu wenden, schließlich wusste man nie, wann die nächste Nahaufnahme kam und da wollte man doch vorbereitet sein.

"Überleg es dir, sie ist ein Millionärstöchterchen."

In Bens Kopf machte es ping und die Dollarzeichen blitzten in seinen Augen auf. Gegen den Geschäftsmann in sich war er einfach machtlos. Er betrachtete Sandy. Also schlecht sah sie ja nicht aus, allerdings war sie dann wohl doch ein wenig jung...und zickig. "Sorry Jungchen, aber du kannst sie behalten."

Verzweifelt sah Lucas seinen Freund bettelnd an. "Was ist denn daraus geworden, dass ich wie ein Bruder für dich wäre? Müsstest du nicht mir helfen?"

"Ach, da muss keiner helfen." Sandy setzte sich eng an Lucas geschlungen wieder auf die Couch.

Böse sah der Teenager zu dem Mädel. "Langsam hab ich aber die Nase voll."

Das dachten auch die Fans und auf einmal gab es eine unkontrollierte Kettenreaktion in der die bulligen Ordnungshüter einfach überrannt wurden und Sandy sich einer Horde von gefährlichen Lucas Fans gegenüber sah. Die Zuschauer zu Hause bekamen eine Zickenschlacht der Extraklasse zu sehen, bis der TV Sender ein Störbild schickte.

_PIIIIIIIEEEEEEPPPPPP _


End file.
